Why Did I Ask Her?
by laurrren
Summary: iPod Shuffle Challenge.Troy pounded his fist against the steering wheel again. Why, oh why did I have to ask her? We are young and not ready for this.


**iPod Shuffle Challenge. I got Challenged a while ago but never really did it, until well, now.** **Enjoy**. **Also new chapters of Unreal will be up as soon as possible sorry, school takes over right now.**

--

_She Paints Me Blue – Something Corporate_

Gabriella muted the television and looked out the big window behind her. He was still sitting in his car staring at the house while the rain poured down around him. The rain maybe hid his tears.

_I broke him. _She thought.

Troy pounded his fist against the steering wheel again. _Why, oh why did I have to ask her? We are young and not ready for this._

He wiped his eyes again and clicked on the wind shield wipers. Here, Troy Bolton, sat staring at this beautiful blue house that was glistening with rain and inside sat the love of his life and he was sitting in his car feeling useless.

_The Joy Of Pepsi – Britney Spears (oh dear god)_

Gabriella walked into the kitchen still thinking about what he had asked. Maybe, no. She grabbed the Pepsi out of the fridge and remembered that Troy and she had bought this bottle. He loved Pepsi. She couldn't really tell the difference between Pepsi and Coke but she accepted his love for it and always had a bottle for him.

See, this is why they were perfect. They knew each other inside and out. But she couldn't let herself. She had only turned 19 a week ago and hadn't even planned to move out and live on her own.

_Trainwreck – Demi Lovato_

Troy needed to release his stress. He was going insane inside his truck. He was sure she was in there crying her eyes out as well. It was killing him. He didn't know what to do.

Gabriella could tell he was beating himself up about this. She heard a door slam and her heart stopped.

"Ouch!" she heard.

She jumped on the front door and saw Troy lying on her porch, soaked and holding his foot.

"What happened?" She asked rushing to him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I was, just I don't know."

_Who Hates Who I've Been – Relient K_

Gabriella smirked at his nervousness and held out a hand, "Come on, goof."

Troy frowned and grabbed onto her hand. This sucks, I'm making a fool out of myself. And she's already over me.

They hobbled into the house and plopped Troy on the couch.

"Look, I'm just gonna go. I'm just; sorry I even asked you, I didn't want this to happen." He put his hand on the arm of the couch and started to push himself up off the couch.

Gabriella pushed him back down and put a finger to his lips.

"No, don't be sorry. It was a little overwhelming, that's all." She sat down next to him and instantly grabbed his damp hand.

"I love you, Troy. But I mean, we are young and, moving in together?"

_Hold On – The Starting Line_

Troy shrugged. "I thought we could begin our life as adults together. Instead of going to college a few miles away and still living with our parents, we'd be alone and have no interruptions." He sighed and grabbed his hand back, "Do you…" he took a deep breath, "…not wanna live with me, because you don't love me that much anymore?"

Gabriella gasped, "No! Of course not," She turned his face to hers but his eyes stayed averted. "I, look at me Troy," His baby blues find her chocolate brown, "I love you with all my heart, and I'm scared."

His eyebrows rose at the word, "Huh? Why?"

_Beauty In The Breakdown – Scene Aesthetic_

A tear fell down her cheek, "You know how my father left my mom." Troy reached up and wiped her tear, "I-I just don't want you to leave me if you find something about me you don't love about me."

"Gabriella, that's impossible." He lifted her up onto his damp jeans and hugged her waist. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder as he placed soft kisses on the top of her hair. "You're the only one for me Gabriella, don't you see that? I just sat outside your house for 2 hours."

_Pages – There For Tomorrow_

She nodded against his chest and pulled out. "I know, I love you, Wildcat." Gabriella pressed her lips against his and he instantly responded to his favorite pair of lips. They only embraced for a second before she pulled out. "So when do I move in?"

Troy chuckled and stood up with her, "Come on." He kept his hand out to her and led her out the door. "I'm gonna count down the days til you can, but right now, you have to go see it."

She nodded and followed his lead.

* * *

_Top Of The World – Juliana Theory_

Gabriella made the right decision. Moving in with her boyfriend of two years was a great choice. Today was the first day of the rest of their lives. They had just spent their first night together in their apartment.

The living room was bare besides a coffee table, a couch and a tv.

She grabbed her coffee as she looked still into the living room from the kitchen. Her eyes gazed over the balcony doors. She grinned. Gabriella had convinced Troy to buy this adorable table set for the balcony.

She paced over to the balcony and felt the cold air hit her bare legs. She shivered slightly since she only bared a robe.

_Watch The Sky – Something Corporate_

Sipping her coffee, occasionally she looked at the view of the beautiful deserted town four levels below her. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her. Gabriella leaned back against the naked frame.

Troy kissed her neck and placed his head on her shoulder. "Beautiful isn't it?" She muttered.

"You are." He grinned at his line before looking out, "It is. So are you glad you moved in with me?" She nodded and turned around in his arms, "I really am."

_Where I Started – Danger Radio_

"Well, then welcome home, beautiful." He leaned forward and captured her lips as her empty hand on his neck. He grinned as she tugged on his bottom lip. Troy slightly opened his lips up and her tongue plunged in. And suddenly as it was just getting hot, they heard a slight buzz coming from inside the apartment. Troy groaned and pulled out, "Who the hell could that be?"

She chuckled and pushed him into the house. They made their way over to the buzzer and clicked it on, "Hello?" Troy's angry voice said.

"Hey guys! It's Chad, I got lost on my way here, and wanted to see the place."

Troy cursed his friend and allowed him in. Gabriella grinned and kissed his lips lightly, "No interruptions right?"


End file.
